Allies
Allied with Clan Korval * goes without saying, The Tree supports Korval *and let's not forget The Luck, chancy as it is Clans allied w Korval: Partial list, in progress. See The Clans for more. * Clutch Turtles Knife Clan: Edger, Sheather, etc. *dea'Gauss -- clan of qe'andra in Solcintra and on Surebleak **serving Korval with loyalty since pre-migration in Old Solcintra *Clan Deshnol **Lina Faaldom Clan Deshnol - chief librarian on Dutiful Passage, clan Thodelm, a Healer, cha'leket to Priscilla *Clan Erob on Lytaxin *Clan Guayar -- close friends on Liad **including Clonak ter'Meulen *Clan Justus -- close friends on Liad **including Ilthiria, Lady yo'Lanna, Chi yos'Phelium's friend, and Ken Rik yo'Lanna, cargo master Dutiful Passage *Clan Kai — trading allies. See Breath's Duty *Clan Mizel -- especially after Aelliana's sister Sinit became Delm *Clan Silari -- supported Korval nearly since Tree was first grounded on Liad. Moving to Surebleak. Scout Alera is nadelm. See The Rifle's First Wife 'Groups, Organizations:' *Some of The Dramliz and Healers **Descendants of Rool Tiazan's siblings, who vowed to support Korval a millennium ago. See Old Solcintra. *Rool Tiazan and his Lady allied with Jela, Cantra, and Tree in the escape mission: "You, the pilot, and the ssussdriad will proceed to the world Landomist. You will recover Liad dea'Syl's equations which describe the recrystalization exclusion function and use them in the best interests of life."Crystal Soldier, chapter 31 Organizations in Solcintra (and other places) who filed briefs with The Council of Clans in support of Clan Korval: “I mention a few — the Scouts of Liad, the Accountants Guild, the Pilots Guild, the Solcintra Feline Appreciation Society, the Taxicab and Pedicab Association of Solcintra, Binjali’s Repair Shop and Jalopy Garage,” here there was a clear and distinctly disapproving pause, “ . . . the Juntavas.” That brought a murmur from the chamber. . . “Also,” Speaker continued, “University, the Defenders of the Code, the Little Festival Association, Tey Dor’s Sporting Clubs — and the list is quite long, and will be appended to our decision...I Dare: Day 59, SY1393, Solcintra, Liad 'On Surebleak' Surebleak page *tree-kin neighbor Yulie Shaper *Ms. Audrey, Cheever McFarland, Andy Mack, Michael Golden... *Surebleak Council of Bosses, led by Boss Conrad **especially Boss Penn Kalhoon *Surebleak Culture Study Group, led by Kareen yos'Phelium *The Mercs — many on Surebleak now, including Liz Lizardi as Chief of Port Security *The Scouts — Surebleak Transition Team *Healers — some emigrated from Liad, established a small Healer Hall 'Terran Business Associates' *The Carresens-Denobli trade group -- Shan yos'Galan asked Theo Waitley of Laughing Cat Ltd / Tree-and-Dragon to contact Janifer Carrisens-Denobli during her market research loop. He seems inclined to support a trade loop that includes Surebleak **maybe even more after Carresens-Denobli read Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium's verdict on Independent Logics / free ships *Zaneth Katrina — another of Theo's contacts from Shan. She’s a Senior Sexton at Chaliceworks on Frenzel **refuses to do business with Theo or the clan as a whole due to unsettled times and the Luck of Korval **says come back when things settle down *Lomar Fasholt - Lead Trader of Fasholt and Daughters, Swunaket Port?? *The Uncle and Dulsey -- not allies per se...but sometimes they do business together -- as with Pod 78 -- and sometimes Uncle lends a hand Other Allies * Korval's Employees -- the loyal ones *The Luck -- if chancy *The Uncle -- occasionally References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval